The Second Overlord Timeline
This is how The Second Overlord Timeline goes in Darkness Play Part 2. alicorns and Lloyd come to the second Overlord timeline is confused Lloyd: That's strange. Twilight Sparkle: Well, you obviously don't mean us falling, because that's becoming pretty routine. Lloyd: No, it's just the other times we've come back, it's been day! But look! moon is seen realizes that night has come Lloyd: It's nighttime. is concerned Princess Luna: Why would the map bring us back to a different time of day than when we left? is confused Princess Celestia: I have no idea. then hear timberwolves Lloyd: Um, maybe we should figure it out later! run away spots a castle Princess Luna: A castle? enter looks concerned they see Mike Princess Celestia: Mike? Mike Corbett: The castle ain't opened for interviews, pal! The tapestries all need changing. Again. Princess Luna: Mike, it's us! Mike Corbett: I don't socialize with strangers. I don't know anybody who would. leaves Princess Cadance: It seems Grindelwald's ahead of us. Twilight Sparkle: We have to get back to the map so we can stop Grindelwald from changing the past, because every present we come to is worse than the last! hear the Overlord The Overlord: Time travel, you say? then turn around see the Overlord as the Golden Master, who grins evilly comes out of the shadows from his throne The Overlord: Now that's something I would like to see. smirks at them is terrified surround them jumps down The Overlord: laughing Tell me how you came by this magic to travel through time. Nindroid points his blaster at them Nindroid: The Golden Master asked you a question! Answer him! is shocked Overlord speaks to them The Overlord: Nobody in my kingdom but me should possess a magic powerful enough to change time. Lloyd: Your kingdom? The Overlord: Who else would rule? Lloyd: Um... the Legion of Doom, of course! Nindroids are concerned Overlord is confused he laughs The Overlord: laughing Tirek, Chrysalis, and Cozy Glow have been imprisoned in the moon for years! points at the Legion of Doom at the moon is worried The Overlord: But it is no less a fate than the First Spinjitzu Master would sentence me to! Now, reveal to me the source of this time magic! glares at them agrees Princess Luna: ...Alright. is shocked Lloyd: Princesses, no! Princess Celestia: We have no choice, Lloyd. the Overlord We can take you to it, but you'll have to get past the timberwolves. The Overlord: I'' am the ruler of all of Ninjestria. Do you think I can't deal with timberwolves? Twilight Sparkle: No. We know you can. The Overlord: And if you were thinking of ''trying to escape... chains up Lloyd The Overlord: ...it would be very unfortunate for your Green Ninja friend. is sorrowful then cut to the woods as the Overlord blasts the timberwolves turns to the alicorns The Overlord: How does it work? Twilight Sparkle: A dark wizard from our time used this spell to travel back and change the past. The Overlord: And now you will give this spell to me! With it, I will ensure that the Elements of Harmony and other Elemental Powers are never found and my reign lasts forever! Princess Cadance: But it won't! The Overlord: What?! around Princess Celestia: In our world, the Ninja rose up and united to save Ninjago from evil like you! Overlord fires at them disappear The Overlord: to the Nindroids Don't let them escape! alicorns free Lloyd use the map to escape to them, an essence of the Overlord follows them The Overlord: No! return to confront Grindelwald